


Demons In the Mirror

by queen_tommo, sonya_deville, zistysfosgerald



Category: Bandom, Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Cemetery, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Sex, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonya_deville/pseuds/sonya_deville, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When night falls, demons come out to play.</p><p>For two friends, a bet will literally have them running for their lives. Hasn't anyone told them not to go out at night?</p><p>Nikko and I own the plot and any OCs that show up! Please do not steal, or we will report!</p><p>This will contain drug use, drama, sexual content, swearing, and possible character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons In the Mirror

"Liz, are you sure you want to make this bet?" Jimmy asked as he got ready to flip the quarter. He loved making bets with Elizabeth, only because she always lost each and every bet they made. Morgan rolled her eyes as she watched her best friend Elizabeth choose her decision.

"One; you know my name is Elizabeth, not 'Liz' and two; you're on. Give me heads!"

"Elizabeth, you know you're going to lose!" Morgan groaned as Jimmy flipped the coin. Landing on the ground, the coin made a clinging noise that sent shivers down Morgan's spine.

"Tails! Yes! Guess you're going to have to spend the night in the cemetery!" Jimmy cheered and Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Jimmy.

Every single time I have to get involved! Morgan said to herself with a sigh.

Both Morgan and Elizabeth packed up some things that they would need for the night such as a change of clothes and snacks. Jimmy couldn't help but laugh at Morgan's attitude towards him; she was pissed and he knew it too.

"You sure you want to stay with Elizabeth, I mean, it was her bet," Jimmy laughed and Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Jimmy.

"I'm sure, she's my best friend, of course I have to stay with her!" Morgan smiled and he just shrugged as if he didn't care. But in reality he cared about both of them; they were new to town and they never heard about the "Demon urban legend." He was terrified of this, but a bet was a bet.

Loading their things into Jimmy's Jeep, he handed Morgan a small handgun. "Keep it in your bag, you might need it." Jimmy admitted as she slipped it into her purse. He trusted Morgan with a gun more, only because she used to hunt with her father. Confused, Elizabeth gave both Morgan and Jimmy a weird look.

"Okay, let's get going before it gets way too dark for me to drive!" Jimmy said as he jumped into his Jeep. He wasn't going to let the girls know he was nervous because if something we're to happen to them, then he wouldn't be able to live with himself. That's why he was going to stay the night with them, but not in the same area.

~~

"We're here, remember, if there's any trouble, you call me!" Jimmy said with a friendly smile. It was about six o'clock, and the "Urban legend" said the demons come out to kill at midnight.

Hopefully, they'll chicken out, Jimmy said to himself as the girls got out of his Jeep. He needed them to go in first, so he could circle around and get in through the back. He knew this place like the back of his hand because he used to pick up trash with his church. Of course he never told anyone because it would've made him look bad, in his opinion.

"Come on!" Jimmy said out loud as he drove as fast as he could to the back of the cemetery. He needed to get in there before nine, because that's when the gates automatically close.

~~

"I can't believe you got me into this mess, Elizabeth!" Morgan complained as they went in search for a place to sit. Elizabeth couldn't take her complaining anymore, if it wasn't about stupid bets, it would be about her clothes. It was driving her up the wall and if she heard one more complaint she was going to go ape shit on her.

"Me? You could have stayed with Jimmy. But you. Not me. You said you would stay with me!" Elizabeth snapped, she just couldn't handle another complaint out of her goddamn mouth.

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry." Morgan said as she gave Elizabeth a hug.

"Let's go find a sitting spot - I'm starving!" Elizabeth laughed as they continued to walk around. To them, it was going to be a creepy night, unaware of what was going to happen.

~~

Once they found a place to sit, Elizabeth kept looking around nervously like someone was watching their every move. Morgan was worried that Elizabeth would have a heart attack by the way she was looking. "Come on, lighten up!" Morgan smiled as she patted the ground next to her.

As Elizabeth sat down, that was when they both heard leaves rustling because of the wind. That made Elizabeth jump, and shoot up off the ground. There was no way in hell she was going to die in this cemetery.

Come on, get it together, Elizabeth, she said to herself as she caustically looked around the area. But nothing was there. "Girl, it's just the wind!" Morgan said in between laughs. This was hilarious to Morgan, but not to Elizabeth.

"I watch way too many horror movies," Elizabeth stated while shaking her head in embarrassment. That's when a guy who was shorter than both girls snuck up behind them.

"Well hello!" the guy said with a friendly smile, this made Elizabeth jump out of her skin. As soon as Elizabeth regained herself, she quickly turned around to yell at this asshole.

"You didn't need to sneak up behind us, asshole!" Elizabeth snapped as she folded her arms. The guy laughed before answering with, "Ha, I'm Joshua. But you can call me Josh!" he smiled innocently and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She didn't care who this guy was, but she did want to know why the fuck he was in the cemetery alone.

"I didn't ask for your name, Joshua!" Elizabeth snapped, and the guy smirked while shaking his head.

"Feisty, I like it," he said with a seductive smile that made Elizabeth want to gag. Elizabeth knew this guy was trouble, but how much trouble?

As Elizabeth went off in her own direction before she punched the guy in the face, she left Morgan alone with him.

"Y'know, your friend doesn't have to be so rude to me!" the guy said and Morgan rolled her eyes like the sass queen she was. She wasn't in the mood either to deal with his creepy ass.

"Listen, Joshua-" Morgan was saying before he cut her off.

"Please, call me Josh,"

"Okay, Josh! You seem like a... a... a nice guy, but Elizabeth has anger issues. So if I were you, I'd leave this cemetery before she ends up killing you," Morgan admitted, but that only made the guy laugh.

"Sorry, sweetie. I can't. I live in the house right over there."


End file.
